


Pokemon Academy (PKMN AU Oneshot Series)

by iCyanz



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gen, M/M, Oneshot, Oneshot Series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28375956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iCyanz/pseuds/iCyanz
Summary: Welcome to Pokemon Academy! A place for trainers and non-trainers to learn and hone their skills for the future! It's quite a big school, so there's many different types of people attending! We hope you have fun meeting them all!(A Pokemon High School AU! Feel free to leave requests for ships, characters, and other things! Only piece of Pokemon media I won't do is any of the manga- I don't have a vendetta against it, just the one Pokemon thing I never got into LOL. But have fun reading, and leave a request if you wish!)
Relationships: Leo | Wes/Masa | Cail, More TBA - Relationship





	Pokemon Academy (PKMN AU Oneshot Series)

The smoky haze and scent filled his nose, bringing him a sense of pleasure. He quickly put the flame of his lighter out, once he knew for sure the cigarette was burning.

He leaned his head against the white brick wall, slowly enough so he doesn't hit his head too hard. He must be on the other side of a classroom, since he can just barely hear the teacher through the wall. It was extremely muffled- he couldn't tell what they were talking about. He didn't really want to know anyway- he's skipping class for a reason.

The blond man stuck the cigarette in between two of his fingers, letting excess smoke from his mouth blow out. Wes couldn't deny he seriously enjoyed the calm sense cigarettes bring him, even though he's been told off about it many times. Not that he cares what some dumbasses who don't understand him say.

And, besides- it fits his apparent 'bad boy' persona he's taken on. It wasn't intentional- he couldn't care less if people found it attractive, intimidating, disgusting, whatever else- he was just being himself. He shrugged. Guess that's how high schoolers are.

Yea, high schoolers were fuckin' weird and teachers were fuckin' nags. At least, that's how he saw it.

Speaking of that- he heard a shout from some adult man. He looked in the direction it came from, and lo and behold, it was one of the gym teachers. One of them who somehow managed to find Wes half the times he skips class. Wes scoffed. Of course.

"Of course, it's Wes Sanchez." He stated as he got closer to the blond high schooler. "How many times do I have to tell ya, kid? What you're doing will get you in serious trouble."

Wes didn't say anything, but he was thinking, 'You're not my dad.' He was extremely sick of all the nagging he got. Just let him do what he wants. But he's smart enough to know when to not talk back to the teachers. This is pretty typical stuff; unless they say something that really ticks him off, he keeps his mouth shut.

The taller, and older man sighed, annoyed. "Come to the principals office. Now."

Wes sighed, pushing himself up from the wall, and putting his cig out on the brick wall, the small flames disintegrating immediately with a sizzle. He dropped the white-and-brown rod to the ground. Luckily, the teacher didn't see this, already having turned his back and walking towards the main office. The blond stuck his hands in his jacket's pockets, and followed the teacher. 

\-----

And so, he was at the principal's office once again. How many times had he been here now? The small room was becoming commonplace for Wes. It was kind of funny, when you look at it that way.

He took a seat, a chair apart from another student. He didn't pay much attention to the other kid, other than he has really green hair. Kind of odd, but okay.

He slung his arms onto the back of the small, uncomfortable chair, and let his back relax a little bit. The gym teacher who brought him there was talking to some other woman- maybe a counselor. After their conversation finished, he turned to Wes.

"Young man, you'll be seeing the principal soon. I hope you regret what you've done."

He doesn't. But he kept silent once more, and the teacher walked out, his business there being done.

He could sense another person becoming closer to him, and he looked to his right to see the green-haired kid now sitting next to him. Wes stared into the taller man's eyes.

"Hey." He greeted Wes.

"Hey."

"Aren't you that 'bad boy' everyone swoons over?"

Wes scrunched his eyebrows a bit. "I guess. Never heard anything about me being swooned over before."

The greenet put his elbow on the back of the chair, and his cheek rested in his palm. "Heard a lot about ya."

"Is that so?"

"Yea." He smirked a bit. "Apparently you come here often. Kind of amazing how I haven't actually talked to you yet, if that's the case."

Wes tilted his head a bit towards the wall. "You a supposed 'troublemaker' too?" He hated using that word- it was just a word teachers used to describe a kid they don't like, but politely. 

"I guess. Got caught tryna sell weed in the bathroom." He shrugged.

Wes chuckled. "Yea, teachers fuckin' hate that." He paused, to think of what to say next. "I was skippin' class and smokin' a cig out just past the track field. The usual thing I get caught for." 

The green-haired boy eyed Wes up and down for a moment. "Yea, sounds about right for you." 

Wes looked at him with a puzzled expression. He doesn't really know what that statement's meant to mean, but okay. 

"And you're a repeat offender, too?" Wes asked.

"Yea. Well, for different things. Sometimes it's cuz of fights, sometimes other things, like this."

Wes chuckled a bit. "Never got caught for fighting."

"Lucky. They hate that shit more than anything." The greenet states. Wes nodded; it made sense.

"What's your name?" Wes asked. The other looked a bit surprised, before answering. 

"Cail. Cail Flores, in fact. Pretty name, ain't it?"

Wes chuckled. "Yea. 'M Wes Sanchez, though I guess you know my name."

"Knew your first, not your last." 

Wes just hummed slightly in response. He turned his head so he's facing directly head on.

A few moments of awkward silence occurred. Wes could kind of feel Cail looking at him, which he didn't mind, really. Not like he's doing any harm just by watching.

The greenet suddenly shifted, causing Wes to direct his attention once more to him. "Ugh, it's so fuckin' stuffy in here..." He stated, before unzipping his jumpsuit a bit more. Before, it was moderately zipped up- the collar popped, and you could only see his collarbone slightly. Now, his pecs were damn near fully exposed.

"That's better." Cail said, leaning back in his chair. "Can't stand not having my jumpsuit like this, but I get in trouble if I do." He explained.

"Makes sense. You're just gonna be asked to zip it back up, though, when you get called into the office."

"Mmm, yea. But I can have it while I'm out here, so might as well."

Wes nodded. "I guess. Less of your ugly jumpsuit for me to see." He chuckled a bit at his own bluntness.

Cail perked up a bit in anger. "Aye, it is not ugly!" He protested. "It's sexy."

Wes rolled his eyes. "Not to me."

"It's sexy to most people. Maybe you just have weird tastes."

"Or you're lying to me. Can't see why anyone finds a fuckin' jumpsuit sexy."

"Yea, you definitely have weird tastes." Cail smirked, crossing his arms. "I guess I could've guessed that, considering you're wearing some kind of jacket-cloak-thing."

"It keeps me warm." Wes stated. 

"It feels like burning in hell in this school most the time, why the hell do you need to be warm?"

Wes stared at Cail, confused. "No? It's always fuckin' cold." He claims. "It's always cold. Everywhere I go. This jacket keeps me warm."

Cail let out a snort. "Maybe you're just a fucking weirdo. Don't know why people think you're hot."

Wes shrugged. "Don't really care what they think. I'm just bein' me, doing what I like to do."

Cail opened his mouth to say something else, but then held it back, instead opting for a different response. "Mmm, good thinkin' ya got there."

"Thanks..?" A hint of confusion in Wes' response. 

Suddenly, a deep voice, that Wes recognized as the principal, called for Cail's name. The greenet stood up, zipping up his jumpsuit to the way it was before. He turned to Wes.

"I'll see you around, yea~?"

Wes shrugged. "Yea, whatever."

And so, the end of their odd conversation came.

**Author's Note:**

> AKA: cail tries to get into Wes' pants but ends up getting ticked off instead. Also TIL cail's jp name is fucking masa okay
> 
> Leave a request, if you want more from this!


End file.
